Alchemical
by Ducan
Summary: A FullMetal Alchemist and Inuyasha crossover!
1. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. The following story contains two original characters. One is Nika, a female cat demon who replaces Kagome after she is slaughtered by Naraku. See our story one fateful day, for more on her and Inuyasha's relationship. Well, you really should read it or you won't get a lot of this. The other original character, Kira, is from Fullmetal Alchemist. Enjoy.**

"Jeez, the moon is bright tonight," Nika squinted into the sky.  
"At least it's not a dark moon," Inuyasha commented.

Nika lightened her gaze. She turned to Inuyasha, and let out a mischievous smirk. "I like YOU better when the moon is dark."

Inuyasha squeezed Nika's shoulder. "Well, it's more tolerable with you." Nika laughed.

She gave a quick jolt, alarming Inuyasha. "What's wrong?" He inquired firmly. "Do you see that?" She asked, directly pointing towards a flash about 20 miles from the forest.

"What is that?" Inuyasha asked, shading his eyes.  
"Don't know..." Nika said slowly. "Shall we check it out?"  
"Okay," Inuyasha, agreed, hand on his Tetsuaiga. "Stay behind me. The last thing I want is to lose you," he directed.

The two companions sprinted warily through the forest, minding the branches and other inhabitants. Nika and Inuyasha paused before proceeding to walk in the open area ahead. "Can you smell anything yet?" Inuyasha asked her. "I'm picking up a faint whiff of human..." Nika confirmed.

"But Inuyasha, it's a full moon. You should be able to smell very well. What about you?"  
"The humanoid smell is getting stronger. That's for sure. But I don't recognize the scent..."

Inuyasha took a deep inhale. "I'm picking up metal... of some sort," He added. Nika nodded in agreement as they leapt over the clustered trees, and into the prairie. "We're very close..." Inuyasha warned.

"Right," Nika said curtly, assuming her fighting pose. She and Inuyasha stood back-to-back, Inuyasha thrusting Tetsuaiga into the open air.

A large circular design was etched into the ground, and it emitted a strong purple light. Inside the unusual deformation in the earth, lay a young human boy, no older then 18, sprawled in the center.

"What and who is that?" Nika asked, creeping closer.  
"Stay back!" Inuyasha threw his arm in front of Nika, catching her in the stomach. "Ouch," she said. "Sorry," Inuyasha replied.

"He... He can't be human!" Nika suddenly exclaimed pointing frantically. Inuyasha saw what she meant. His arm was metal, as well as his opposite leg. He growled as a threat, waking him.

The boy stirred slightly. "I have an idea..." Nika whispered "It's what I did to wake you up when I first met you." she blew slightly, but the wind from her mouth had a slight sparkle to it. It engulfed the boy, as he began to wake.

They observed closely as he shifted. His motions became more frantic as he looked around. He attempted to stand, but apparently something restrained him from doing so. He called out two strange names. "KIRA! ALPHONSE!" He shouted desperately.

"Did he say...Kira?" Nika asked in a hushed voice.  
"Yeah. Why? You know her?" Inuyasha said.  
"Well the name sounds familiar..."  
The boy spotted them. "Who are you? And where am I?"  
"What's he saying?" Asked Inuyasha.

The strange boy's head darted with confusion. He muttered something that Nika and Inuyasha couldn't comprehend. In response, Inuyasha pointed his sword toward the boy. In an unusual response to Nika and Inuyasha, he clapped his hands, and laid them on the ground.

"What did he say?" Inuyasha asked Nika.  
"No idea. But what's he doing?"

The earth beneath them buckled and formed into a series of rocky spikes. "He's just a human! How can he do that?!" Nika asked looking to Inuyasha.

"I don't know, but I don't like this kid. Hey! What're you doing, dumb kid?" he screamed at the boy. The boy glared at Inuyasha, with a mix of confusion and anger on his face, with a hint of desperation.

Another human emerged from the trees. "Edward!" shouted the boy waving. The boy turned his head gratefully. Inuyasha growled and prepared to use the Tetsuaiga.

Nika put a hand over Inuyasha's hand. "Hang on," she said. "I think he's calming down. Wait until he really threatens us." Inuyasha didn't see the point in this and began to charge.  
He forgot the power of the beads of subjugation.  
"Bad dog!" Nika screamed.

Edward turned to Alphonse. "Look at their ears..." he whispered. The demons stood, unable to understand. "Was Kira with you?" Ed asked Al hopefully. The boy shook his head. "I thought she was with you!"

Alphonse approached Nika. Inuyasha's hands tensed around the hilt of Tetsuaiga as Al came closer. Nika stood stock-still, unsure whether to strike or not. Best wait to see what he does, she thought. He reached up and pulled at one of her ears. She winced; he'd yanked it rather hard. He turned to the other boy and said something. (He'd said, "I think they're real, Ed." Nika and Inuyasha didn't know German.)

Ed looked to Al with concern. Suddenly, a female voice came through the silence. Inuyasha stood up from his smashed position in the ground. Ed turned gratefully to see her. She asked him what was going on in German. Nika looked at her strangely. "You look familiar," The girl responded, "I do?" They all looked in shock. "Inuyasha! She speaks out language!" Nika said with excitement.

The three strangers looked at Nika and Inuyasha. The girl said, "Oh, you don't understand German. I'll be the translator. Ed (she nodded at him) wants to know where he is, and Al (nods at Al) wants to know who you are. I'm Kira by the way."

Nika looked to Inuyasha. "Is there any way we can be more direct?" Inuyasha asked. "Maybe..." Kira said thoughtfully. She turned to her companions. "I think i can transfer the language to you using alchemy..." She told them. Nika and Inuyasha watched still full of confusion. "You shouldn't be using alchemy Kira..." Al warned. "You'll need to learn to get around here..." She said clapping her hands.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha hissed as Nika talked to Kira. Nika turned back to him  
"Don't want to be on their bad side. They can do alchemy, way more powerful than any Tetsuaiga technique. That's what Ed was doing."

Kira laid her hands on the boy's wrists and a flash of light was emitted. Ed turned to Inuyasha, "WHAT THE HELL IS UP YOUR EARS?!" Kira smiled weakly. "Used up more energy then I thought it would..."

Inuyasha glared at the boy called "Ed". "Those ARE my ears, idiot."  
Nika, meanwhile was helping Kira to a tree stump. "Feeling better?" she asked.  
"Yeah, thanks," Kira smiled.  
Ed was busy trying to prove to Al that Inuyasha's ears were NOT real by pulling them, but Inuyasha had no intention of strangers yanking his ears.

Inuyasha was proceeding to swing his sword out of the sheath, when he noticed something odd. He paused, as Edward egged him on. "Who's your little girlfriend?" Inuyasha sneered. Ed glared. "She doesn't smell like a normal human..."


	2. Chapter 3

Nika joined Inuyasha. "She's an alchemist. As are these two. I'm begging you not to attack--they can be stronger than you when they want to."  
"He started it," Inuyasha pointed at Ed.  
"Honestly; sometimes you're worse than my brother. Bad dog!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Ed smiled. "That's what i'm talking about!" Kira looked around their surroundings. "Think that we're still on the other side of the gate..?" She asked Ed. He kneeled down next to her with Al. Nika listened intently. "We could be in another world all together." Ed thought. Nika looked confused. "Yeah... I wonder why we can use alchemy..." Al added.

"Well, I'm not sure what you're talking about, but it's 1501 in Japan." Nika said, as she helped Inuyasha up, who grumbled under his breath.

Ed and Al looked at each other excitedly and proceeded to draw several diagrams on the ground. "Al! We created a portal through time!" Ed said as he scratched some notes in the dirt. Inuyasha glared and thought to himself. "That girl smells differently then a human... The other ones are normal..." He inhaled and concentrated. His eyes opened widely. "That girl... She has to be dead... I can smell it."

"What? You mean she could be like Kikyo?" Nika said surprised.  
"Not quite. I don't smell dirt or clay." Inuyasha said slowly. "But she's definitely got the smell of the dead. Like Kikyo."

Nika smelled it too. The other two smell fine. Inuyasha changed the subject, it obviously made Nika uncomfortable. "What about your arm?" Inuyasha questioned referring to the automail. Ed looked at him, raising his arm.

"This thing? Lost them." Ed grimaced.  
"But what did you mean, 'the other side of the gate'?" Nika asked.

They all looked up at the mention of her question. "It's nothing," They all replied in unison. Nika glared, unconvinced. Al sighed. "The theory of it is, that it connects dimensions, time, life and death..." The whole idea was strange to Nika, but she got the basic idea.

"So when you say the other side of the gate, you mean death or something?" she asked, still a little confused.  
Inuyasha just stood there, with a "HUH???" expression on his face.

"No... not really..." Kira corrected. "Once you're dead... you're dead," Ed and Al both had serious looks on their faces. Inuyasha hit his head. "Alright, enough with this. Come on Nika, we're leaving these fools,"

He started to drag her away, but the two deadly words (BAD DOG) dropped him to the ground. "Not until they actually threaten us. They seem pretty nice, and we're NOT letting them get lost." she said firmly. She turned to the threesome. "I know a place where you can stay, at least until you get your bearings. Do you want to go there? It's a few miles away."

They all looked at each other. "Should we really trust them? I don't like the ugly dog one..." Ed began. "I HEARD THAT!" Shouted a muffled angry voice. Kira nodded. "I guess we have no choice. Even through our travels, this is unfamiliar territory,"

"Sorry about Inuyasha. You'll get used to him," Nika grinned. "Anyway, follow us. Can you run at fast speeds? We'll want to get there before daybreak."

"You mean no cars?" Ed complained. "We're in the 14th century Ed..." Al reminded. Kira grimaced. "Running?" Nika nodded. "We're not demons..." Ed reminded. Nika looked to Inuyasha. "You don't want me to? Oh no... I'm not carrying even ONE of those little brats!"

"Inuyasha, if you don't I'll say the magic words until you die." she threatened. Inuyasha gulped.  
"Besides. I'll be able to carry one. Don't forget I'M a demon too." Inuyasha sighed. "Fine," he said reluctantly. "But as soon as we get there, we're getting you some things to make you faster."  
"Deal," said Kira. Nika carried Al and Inuyasha took Kira and Ed (neither boy was happy about this.).

Kira seemed to enjoy it despite the fact she could barely keep hold. By the time they reached the village, Inuyasha was exhausted. "Heavy humans..." he thought angrily. "I do have metal limbs," Ed sneered.

''Still, you could stand to lose a few pounds, Blondie," Inuyasha taunted. "BAD DOG," Nika reprimanded as Al slid off her back. "Sorry, but can't have you being rude to these guys." she apologized as Inuyasha regained balance.

Nika and the others approached the village. "Tell me more about alchemy," Nika begged. "Yeah... and that weird circle..." Inuyasha added. "Alchemy runs on a law of equivalent exchange. In order to get something, you must give something up," Kira began. Al demonstrated. "See this rock?" he clapped and it became a statue of a horse. "I didn't change the amount of matter, just its form,"

"That's really cool," Nika said in awe.  
"Pretty lame," Inuyasha said stiffly.  
"Don't mind him. He's actually interested, just doesn't want to show it," Nika explained. "So what was that circle thing?"

"Glad you asked..." Ed grinned. "For complicated transmutations, those circles act as a medium to help project alchemical energy," Inuyasha stared at him. "In plain Japanese please," Kira laughed. "But I saw you all do alchemy without one," Nika commented. "Some of us can," Al told her.

"Oh. So did your alchemy backfire or something, making you come here?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Hang on. We're here. You can stay here. Inuyasha and I will be next door. Do you want to get some sleep now, or...?" Nika suggested.  
"Well, I AM kind of tired..." Kira glanced at Ed. "I'll crash, too," Ed agreed. "No point in me staying up," Al said.  
"Okay, see you in the morning," Nika and Inuyasha waved. The five split into their huts.

Kira grabbed Nika's shoulder first. "You were curious to why we're here," She confirmed. Nika gazed at her. "We're escaping a war in our world," She finished and walked off.


End file.
